Fluid ejection devices, such as printheads, frequently include a slotted substrate through which the fluid flows. Existing slotting techniques substantially weaken the substrate, leading to cracks and a high failure rate. Existing slotting techniques are also time consuming and expensive. Therefore, there exists a need to solve one or both of these problems.